Great Whites
by xxSkitten
Summary: Demyx falls into the water, injured, and Xigbar has to save him. XigDem drabble.


**A small XigDem drabble inspired by my friend, who is obsessed with XigDem. This is sort of a drabble, so there will be some holes in the plot. Therefore, it's up to you to decide what happened, mmkay? :3 Enjoy!**

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Aa-aaahh! Someone, help! Oh Kingdom Hearts, help!"

Panic rose like bile in his throat as he floundered his one good arm in the water in a desperate attempt to keep afloat. When, out of instinct, Demyx tried to move his wounded arm, he cried out in pain and reflexively jerked his body, and finding out just what a bad idea this was when his figure sunk farther into the water.

As he scanned the shore desperately for his potential savior, the irony of the situation dawned on him like a smack to the face.

_I, Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, Number 9, manipulator of water, am drowning! Drowning!_ He cringed in distaste, regardless of his current situation.

_Man, if Xigbar finds out about this...I'll never hear the end of it._

The Nocturne's eyes scanned the shoreline one last time before they widened in shock.

_Speak of the devil...Xiggy!_

-x-x-x-x-x-

As the Freeshooter dove into the icy water of the Atlantica shores, shuddering in distaste of the frigid temperature, there were many thoughts going through his head, but the most prominent was something like this:

_How is that idiot_ drowning_, of all things?_

Xigbar narrowed his eye at the Nocturne; he only seemed to be using one arm to try, in vain, to keep afloat, while the other arm was held stiffly at his side.

That was when he noticed; the water around Demyx was turning a pinkish-red. Xigbar scanned for the source of the odd coloration, freezing when he realized it was coming from the arm held unmoving at the blonde's side.

His eye widened in sickening realization.

_Oh, shit...Demyx!_

In a sudden burst of energy, Xigbar dove forward and swam with all of his strength to the Nocturne. Demyx, in his panic, tried to jerk forward towards him, but ended up submerged under a wave. A moment later, he broke the surface of the water, gasping for breath and looking wildly around for the Freeshooter who was, thankfully, now within reasonable distance of Demyx.

"Demyx!" Xigbar shouted over the roar of the waves. "Get on my back!" He motioned to his backside and Demyx, taking a few moments to struggle through the waves, latched his good arm around the Freeshooter's neck and clung on so tightly he could hardly breathe. Xigbar could feel the Nocturne's labored breathing and, glancing back at him quickly, could see terrified tears starting to fill his eyes.

"X-Xiggy...my arm...I...I can't..." In his hysteria, Demyx couldn't even form a coherent sentence. Xigbar felt his insides turn to mush in his pity for the Nocturne, followed by a sense of protectiveness.

"Don't worry Dem, we'll get to the shore soon, I'll prote-"

The Freeshooter abruptly stopped as he felt his blood turn to ice. Two figures, one on each side of the two Nobodies, were hastily swimming towards them. One prominent feature sticking out of the water was enough to determine the identity of the object.

The large, silvery dorsal fins spurred no confusion, only fear; great white sharks, most likely attracted by the crimson blood leaking from the Melodious Nocturne's arm.

Demyx, noticing Xigbar tense, looked towards where Xigbar was looking, and immediately wished he hadn't. Seeing the two Great Whites, he gasped and clung on tighter to his savior.

"Oh my god...Xiggy!" The tears were flowing freely from his bright blue pools now. He tried desperately to use his other arm to cling on to Xigbar, but when it was about halfway around the Freeshooter, a searing pain jolted through it and he cried out in pain. The sharks immediately swam swiftly towards the source of the squirming-Demyx.

Cursing his luck, Xigbar started to swim fiercly towards the shore, his breathing labored; half out of panic, half out of Demyx constricting his neck. His momentary concentration was shattered when he heard a huge splash, followed by an alarming cry from Demyx.

Xigbar whipped his head around to the noise. One of the sharks had risen almost all the way out of the water, lunging towards Demyx, who fearfully buried his head in the Freeshooter's shoulder and held on so tightly that Xigbar could feel the sobs racking his body.

A jolt of protectiveness surged through the older Nobody as he whipped around, as fast as he could with another being clinging to his neck, and summoned his trusty guns. Taking aim at the shark, who was frighteningly close by now, he swiftly shot a volley of energized bullets into the sea creature's skull.

The shark jerked backwards in pain and landed in the water with a giant splash that made Demyx, still fearful, cling on for dear life. The other shark halted abruptly, then quickly swerved around the two Nobodies, finding an easier dinner in his now-dying partner.

The Freeshooter wasted no time. Swerving towards the general direction of the shore, he rode the waves toward land. As he swam, he subtly noted that the Nocturne, still sobbing quietly, had not removed his head from his shoulder. Confused by the sudden tingling in his stomach that followed the realization, he pushed it out of his mind, and busied his mind with swimming towards the shore.

A few painstaking moments later, Xigbar felt sand beneath him and, with one last burst of energy, dove onto the sand. Demyx climbed off of the Freeshooter and, for what seemed like forever, but was actually only about a minute, the sat panting for breath, so fatigued they all but ignored the small waves lapping at their feet.

Then, Xigbar, for most likely the first time in his Nobody life, was taken completely by surprise.

Looking up at the older Nobody with red, tear-filled eyes, Demyx threw his arms around the older Nobody, ignoring as best as he could the pain in his left limb, and sobbed harder than he ever had before into the Freeshooter's chest.

"You...you s-saved me...you risked...risked your l-life for...me...Xiggy...I...y-you could have...died f-for...for me..." He stuttered nonstop like this, almost incoherent with sobbing.

For a moment, Xigbar just sat, numb with shock, fighting the sudden butterflies that erupted in his stomach. Then, without a word, he slowly wrapped his arms around the mulleted blonde, holding Demyx close to his body.

They sat together like this for a while, both dripping wet, Xigbar even more so from Demyx's tears. The Nocturne continued to to cry for a few minutes, not relinquishing his grip, as Xigbar never ceased to hold him tightly as he cried.

After a few long minutes of silent comfort, Xigbar could feel the Nocturne's sobs being to cease. Eventually, the blonde Nobody reared his head and looked at Xigbar, his eyes puffy and wet from crying, and let a small, almost playful smile spread across his face.

"Hey...Xiggy?"

Xigbar looked up as well, blinking in surprise. "Yeah, Dem?"

The Freeshooter's breath caught in his throat as the younger Nobody's head was laid once again on his shoulder. He felt Demyx's hug tighten by a fraction.

"Thank you."

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Yeah…very drabble-y, am I right? XD Mainly because I was too lazy to finish it, sorry guys! I hope you enjoyed it all the same!**


End file.
